


the way i feel about you has nothing to do with learning

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [9]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen Prompt Bingo, POV Harley Quinn, Sparring, Suggestive Themes, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: A sparring match turned naughty.May or may not be a sequel toTurn my secrets inside out. (Diana/Harley, 2.8k.)





	the way i feel about you has nothing to do with learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> For "DC Extended Universe: Diana/Harley - naughty" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6487515#t6491867) and "Indefatigable" at genprompt-bingo round 10.

Harley lands with a loud _crack_ and Diana on top of her, pinning her to the mat. (She still can't believe she's allowed to call Wondy Diana now. Insert fangirl squeal here.)

"So when are ya going to introduce me to the rest of the Justice League?" she asks once her lungs have filled with a sufficient amount of air again.

"When you're ready." 

Diana smiles down at her, and the gym light above casts a halo around her darn beautiful hair. Harley'd love to run her fingers through it, but Diana's arm is like a bar of steel across her chest, keeping her shoulders down. 

There's something else she can do, however, her mischievous mind compels her.

"You afraid I'm gonna do this—" Harley feels up Diana's thighs to cup her ass (which probably has more effect on her than it has on Diana, because those buns of steel? Yeah, they make Harley shiver) "—where they can see? That I might drag you off to some private corner for some quality alone time?"

"Why would I be afraid of that?" Diana frowns, genuinely uncomprehending. She's so sweet Harley's gonna die of sugar overdose one day.

"What if I did this under the table during a meeting?"

She trails one hand between Diana's thighs, stroking gently.

Diana smiles wider, almost as if she _liked_ the idea. Harley melts like butter in the sun.

"Are we going to flirt or are we going to fight?"

Harley pouts. "Can't we do both?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pyramid Scheme" by Hera Lindsay Bird.


End file.
